User blog:Springytrap1993/The Unusual Guard
Chapter one: The first Night at Fazbear's Fright I just arrived at Fazbear’s Fright: the Horror Attraction, and nobody knows that they just hired a ‘not entirely human’ being. Anyway, getting off topic a bit. I walk up to the door after I arrive and unlock the deadbolt and enter and let the door shut behind me. It made a loud BANG! Great Jumping Golden Bonnie, that’s one loud door. I walked a bit slowly down the halls of the attraction, the burnt looking walls, the burnt looking tiles, old looking, tornish pictures on the walls, some presents set in a corner of a room that was from the second location, basically they just took some of the props from the previous locations and just made them look burnt or just put them here in this location. I hummed ‘I am the Purple Guy’ as I walked to the office through the empty halls. “So I trapped myself away from an immortal display, When the blood profound could of send me down. All the cables in my brain, Making me go insane, But my soul still lives!” I sang the part that rapped, and I sang it like a rap before I smiled and sang a bit normally, “I am, the Purple Girl, come to see my show tonight, Turn the spotlight onto me, My body's ready, now begin! Now The purple rise, come to conquer all your cries, The Phantoms are the less on your worries, so you better hurry, Just crank the noise. I'm the Purple Girl, you will die!” I sang my version of the original song as I got to the office. I walked in and sat in the rolly chair, I know its called an office chair, but it’s a rolly chair to me. I scoot the chair up to the monitor for the cameras, “This seems simple.” I said. Then, the phone rang.'' “Oh Great Fredbear, why tha phone.”'' I said as I picked up the phone and held it between my shoulder and head as the end that you hear up to my bunny ear. Yes, I have bunny ears. I also have a bunny cotton tail as well. I am more of an Athro or Human-like bunny on two legs and acts like a human. But enough of me, back to work for me! “Hey, hey man. Glad you came back for another night. Uh, we found these awesome tapes! Tomorrow we will play them. We actually recovered some props from the other locations. And we found an authentic fan, so watch the fingers…” After that, I stop listening as I tossed the phone on the desk and rolled my eyes. I flipped through the cameras and seen nothing, "Maybe there's nothin’ here to watch." I mumble. “Maybe not tonight.” I said as I got a strange feeling, “Tomorrow there will be somethin’ to watch.” I looked around. Nothing but the rickety old-looking office. I continued to look through the camera layout, “Simple layout. This will be easy. Well, maybe.” I said to myself. Just then, the bell for the end of my shift ended. “That quick? Maybe it was tha long Fazbearin’ phone call that made it quick.” I shrugged as I stood up and sighed a soft sigh as I pushed the camera monitor away, in front of me as I stood up. I put my hand or paw in my pocket and took out the keys to the attraction to lock the place up for the next night. As I walked down the hall… I felt eyes on me. Nobody was here, right? Or is it just my imagination? I whistled ‘It’s time to die’ as I walked to the front doors. I pushed open the doors and let them shut as I stood there. Once it slammed shut, I locked the deadbolt and took off my purple security guard hat and began to walk home. It was barely any light out as I walked. But people will be up and about soon, so I put my hat back on and began to run home with an inhuman speed. I ain’t human after all. Soon, I arrive home, unlock my door and went inside. I locked the door and sighed, took off my purple security hat once more and hang it on the coat rack, unbuttoned my purple uniform shirt and hung it on the rack as well. I am wearing a black vest, no worries. I walk up my stairs after I put my shirt and hat up and enter my bedroom. I looked at the pictures on the walls. There was only three on the walls and one on my bedside table, the ones on the walls where of me when I was about 5 and had purple smoke that gathered around above my head. The smoke was made by me, no fire, nor anything burning. It would make sense for an inhuman human that had pale skin, greyish purple eyes and purple hair. The smoke had turned into a chef’s knife and had chased the photographer. The next one was when I was 16, I was working at Fredbear’s Family Diner. I was working the day shift. I was leaning on a wall, supervising the children there. I had no Idea that somebody took a picture. The third picture was of me when I was 18 and working at Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza, I was clearly not human, I was all purple, from my head to my toes, my hair and skin was two different tones of purple, my eyes was pure white with no pupils. From the age of 4 to 18, I had lost my sanity as a human, I still don’t have my sanity now, but I can control it now. I walked to my bed and sat on the edge, looking at the picture on my bedside table, it was a picture of me now, but in animatronic form, the day they found me in that old building of Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza. I was looking at the camera when the teen who found me took the picture, my robotic eyes were glowing and looked like they were full of life and emotions and the rotting corpse of my previous body visible through the holes of the torn and tattered suit that I suffered my fate and my soul still lives on to this day. I let out a low chuckle-like giggle as I remember how that teen looked after he took the picture. He was horrified at what he saw in the picture. I eventually found the camera with the picture on the screen still when I was active the night after that. Memories flooded through my mind, happy ones, … and bad ones… I sighed as I laid down, hopefully there will be something to watch tomorrow night. I closed my eyes and only dreamt of the only thing I can dream, … the day I suffered my fate. Category:Blog posts